


Hidden Powers

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I legit spent so much time trying to pick out Pokemon to be my friends and family, Idk what i'm doing, More tags to be added as i go on, appreCATE IT, no beta cause I am lonely, pls comment so I can have motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: Shiny eevee gijinka Jessica lives a normal 10th grade life(somewhat). Until she meets these brothers (Who happen to be eeveelutions) in her head who tell her that she'll have to be the hero her town will need. Whether she likes it or not (and she doesn't) Will she be able to defeat it before it kills her? (probably not)





	1. A bit about Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been writing and wanted a place to post it. I made an ao3 account and went "Eh...f it" at 1 am. Based on the Pokemon coliseum series (WHICH NEED TO BE BROUGHT BACK)

I am writing this at 1 am so forgive me. Anyway, Here is a bit for info on the main character. Also you can kinda see how the world in this story works. If you have any questions about it feel free to ask!

Name: Jessica Lucilia Dos Santos  
Gender/Species: Female Shiny Eevee GijInka  
Sexually: Demi-Pansexual  
LV: 27  
Ability: Anticipation (Gives her 6 sense for danger)  
Moves:  
Wish-(heals after a while)  
Protect-(Blocks moves, less likely to work more it’s used in succession)  
Hidden power-(Power value and type can change, usually Flying 80)  
Last Resort-(Her last resort and yes I know it is a shitty pun, sue me)

And fyi she has mental issues that I won't go into yet. Bye scrubs!


	2. The Storm

“Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!” My legs are burning, I can barely breathe but I must keep as much distance away from my attacker as possible.

“Ha Hah! You can’t run from me little girl! 

Not if I can do something about it! I thought. The forest is thick and I’m not sure how big it is, maybe due to the fact I never go here, mostly due to my parent’s warnings, but either way I need to hide until its safe. So I keep running, dodging tree branches, some witch scratch me but that’s the least of my concern. I rather take a few scratches over death, or at least close to death.

“Just accept your fate!” I hear it say, in which it shoots a shadow ball at me.

I duck my head, almost having it taken off. That seems to shoot me into overdrive, running with a burst of speed. 

And yet, even though it seems cliche, thus I wouldn’t expect it, I trip over a rock. I guess that is the reason it's a cliche. I fall on my face, scraping my knee. “Stupid rock…” I say rubbing my skinned knee

“That rock is the least of your problems” Again, keeping with the ‘tripping over stupid things while in a heated moment cliche’ my attacker has caught up to me. I try to back away from it only for it to follow me. it being a shadowy figure I can’t make out, but judging by the shadow ball it shot at me, it has to be somewhat pokemonish. Again with more cliches, I hit a tree. Nowhere to run.

I look away from it, it puts a hand on my chin and forces me to look at it.“You’re supposed to be the hero, heh...don't make me laugh...You’re just a weak little eevee” It charges up another shadow ball in it’s other hand.

“Goodbye little hero…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mu ha ha! I put a cliff hanger so you will come back!


End file.
